


Pillow Fights

by Symphoenae



Series: Gift Fic Universe [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Also they are bad at cooking, F/M, Modern AU, or baking, the dumbass quintuple has a sleepover, whatever one it is idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphoenae/pseuds/Symphoenae
Summary: If there was any way for Callum to describe the scene before him, it was either with the word chaos or with the song War! By Zach Callison. Either one worked, really. It was just an utter mess personified. And it was going to be his responsibility to clean up later, since it was his room. Have a sleepover with your friends, brother, and girlfriend, they said. It would be fun, they said. But Callum would know better in the morning when he had to pick up the pieces of fluff and feathers that were escaping the pillows being smacked around into other people’s faces.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Gift Fic Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Pillow Fights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TylerDashArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerDashArt/gifts).



> First and foremost stream Zach Callison's A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak thank you
> 
> Anyways this is a little ficlet that wormed its way into my brain from one of Tyler's many Rayllum arts, specifically the one where Rayla is literally about to end Callum's entire life with a pillow. SIC EM RAYLA
> 
> Yeah so go follow TylerDashArt on insta or whatever else platform they may use idk I'm just a simple reptile I don't even have legs
> 
> ALSO THIS IS SET IN THE TYPICAL MODERN AU BUT RAYLA'S STILL AN ELF THANKS

If there was any way for Callum to describe the scene before him, it was either with the word  _ chaos  _ or with the song War! By Zach Callison. Either one worked, really. It was just an utter mess personified. And it was going to be his responsibility to clean up later, since it was his room. Have a sleepover with your friends, brother, and girlfriend, they said. It would be fun, they said. But Callum would know better in the morning when he had to pick up the pieces of fluff and feathers that were escaping the pillows being smacked around into other people’s faces.

“Come on Callum, don’t be a square! Join the war!” Claudia screeched over at him as a certain Moonshadow Elf socked her one good at the back of the head.

“I think I’m good, thank you.” Callum replied back sarcastically, bunching himself up further into the corner of the room where he was watching the carnage unfold.

Ezran stuck out his tongue at his brother playfully. “We have a chicken among us, guys!  _ Bawk bawk!” _

“Ha ha, very funny. They’re going easy on you, Ez, because you’re younger, but if I joined I would get pistol whipped in the face by an offending pillow. I would rather not have to experience that.”

“That’s not true! We’d go easy on you too because you’re fragile.” Soren shot back with a smug grin.

“He’s right though, Callum.” Rayla added with an equally smug grin. “My fragile little human, he must be protected and shielded at all times!”

Of course they would all gang up on him. Callum knew he always made himself a rather easy target, but would it kill them to dig at someone else every once and awhile?

“Oh please, you didn’t even know what a pillow fight was like ten minutes ago. I could beat you at any point.”

“Is that a  _ challenge?” _

All of the pillow fighting stopped dead in its tracks as the clear tension in the air hit them all. Callum and Rayla stared each other down with cocky glares while the members of the audience shared looks. Claudia, ever-knowing, moved to grab Soren and Ezran by their arms with an evil smirk.

“Right boys, let’s give the fighting lovebirds a bit of space for their little one-versus-one. Let’s go start baking those jelly tarts that we end up burning every sleepover!”

The trio left the room without another word, mostly having been forcefully dragged out by Claudia. Once she had a plan in motion, nothing could stop her, and she knew full well that something was going to happen that was a little too much PDA for Ezran, at least. Though she knew Soren would make fun of them as well. Callum moved to grab a pillow as soon as they were gone, keeping his eyes fixed on Rayla as she regarded him with a slightly out-of-breath grin.

“Ooh, look how serious you are! The fragile human mage, willingly facing me in battle. You must be dead-set on losing.”

“I have literally never been more serious than anything in my life when I say that you are going  _ down,  _ Ray.”

It was a fruitless promise, though. Even the trio downstairs in the kitchen could hear just how badly Callum was getting his ass beat by his super-weapon of a girlfriend, not that they expected anything less, but it was still funny. Hushed giggles and snickers were shared between them as they continued trying and failing to properly prepare jelly tarts.

“ _ Please  _ have mercy my dear Rayla!” Callum begged over-dramatically, a pillow held defensively over his head. He knew he was sorely losing, but the playful spirit had infected him now, and he was smiling slightly through his cowering.

“I don’t  _ do  _ mercy, my dumb human! Plus, you started this!” Rayla announced, her grin so wide it threatened to split her face in two. She had her pillow raised above her head, ready to bring it down to smack him once more.

Callum, in a last stitch effort to save himself, saw an opening. He lunged and tackled into Rayla’s waist, knocking her off balance, and she took him with her. They both tumbled to the ground, both tussling slightly with each other to gain the upper hand, only for Rayla to win out and pin him down successfully. Both of them were panting from the exertion of their little fight.

“I win.” Rayla stated with satisfaction, before letting herself collapse straight onto Callum’s chest.

Callum rolled his eyes fondly, but nodded his head in agreement. “You win.” They both had goofy looks to their faces, cheeks pink. Callum slowly wrapped his arms around Rayla, his hands settling on her back while she snaked her own around his neck. “You know, maybe I do like pillow fights.”

Rayla snorted, pressing her nose to his with a playful fire still in her eyes. “Oh, shut up, you.”

Unfortunately for the two lovebirds, the jarring sound of the fire alarms startled them out of anything else that could’ve happened in their little bubble. Both scrambled to their feet with exasperated looks, before an apologetic shout came from downstairs.

“Sorry to interrupt your… whatever it was turning into you two, but we may or may not have set the jelly tarts on fire again!” Claudia’s voice said sheepishly.

Callum shook his head with an amused sigh while Rayla groaned and slapped a hand to her face.

“They do this every sleepover, you’d think they’d learn!” Rayla complained with a pout, a hand worming its way into Callum’s own.

“We should probably go help them out anyways, Ray.” Callum replied lightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You should pick the bits of pillow fluff off of your horns before we do, though. I wouldn’t want your head suddenly housing two flaming torches.”

Rayla made a noise of surprise, running her hands frantically over her horns, trying to brush away the pillow fluff she couldn’t see, while Callum simply laughed at her antics, and went rushing off down the stairs to help the others.

**Author's Note:**

> im just,,, a simple reptile,,, that wants these five idiots to have a lovely friend dynamic,,, that's all,,,,,
> 
> I really am just forcing my sona into the picture of how to describe me now aren't I asdfsdghgj LOOK I'M IN THE PROCESS OF BUILDING HER DESIGN WITH CLAY AND I JUST. LOVE HER A LOT? CAUSE I CANNOT DRAW FOR SHIT BUT I CAN MAKE A BUST OF HER- She's a serpent-like little shit with arms that's it and I WILL BE POSTING HER FINISHED BUST IN MY ART INSTA so follow me there thanks @ Symphoenae cause I use the same name fucking everywhere now
> 
> I've done like 1 Rayllum art for my Art Insta and its still my most liked post... lmao......... feels fuckin bad cause it's not even that good
> 
> ANYWAYS GO FOLLOW TYLER THEIR ART'S BETTER


End file.
